numenerafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harriet
Imię : Harriet She is the clever jack who works miracles. Wychowałam się w Powietrznym Mieście. Nie znam niczego ponad tą jedną lokację, choć zawsze ciągnęło mnie gdzieś dalej. Nie znam też rodziców. Moje najdalsze wspomnienie to sala lekcyjna. Miałam wtedy może siedem lat. Wszystkie dzieci były ubrane w identyczne mundurki z dumną literą „H” wyszytą na kieszonce na lewej piersi. Na czystych stolikach białe zeszyty, a w nich koślawo jeszcze kreślone litery przy wydrukowanych fotografiach. Pani w mundurze oficerskim stała przy tablicy elektronicznej i ruchami ręki kontrolowała wyświetlany obraz. Lekcja dotyczyła ras odwiedzających Powietrzne miasto. Siedziałam jak zawsze w pierwszej ławce słuchając uważnie. Na tym obraz się rozmywa. Od zawsze interesowałam się obcymi rasami, biomechaniką inżynieryjną, możliwością stosowania wszczepów i protez. Ciekawiła mnie też nanotechnologia, uważałam ją za jedną z przydatniejszych dziedzin nauki. Najłatwiej było mi uczyć się działania mięśni, ścięgien, etc. na małych zwierzętach, z czasem opanowałam też sztukę kontrolowania ich ciał. Nie jest to łatwe zadanie, ale wykonywalne. I nie jest to kwestia siły woli, a technologii gnącej karki nawet najbardziej butnym bestiom. No…. Tym najbardziej butnym to może jeszcze nie, ale zdobędę i takie umiejętności. Czytanie książek szło mi zawsze opornie, ale na własnych błędach i doświadczeniach uczyłam się w mig. Zaczęłam wprowadzać kalekim stworzeniom mechaniczne protezy, czasem sama je kaleczyłam by mieć na czym pracować. W każdym razie w Powietrznym mieście byłam szkolona na oficera. Przyjmowałam nauki na temat zagrożeń, bezpieczeństwa lokacji, działania kopuły ochronnej, podstaw systemu zabezpieczeń czy szczegółów praw miasta. Siły nie używałam niemal nigdy, nie było mi to potrzebne. Głównie korzystaliśmy z pistoletów paraliżujących i szabli paradnych. W mieście było bezpiecznie, więc nie potrzebna nam była rozwinięta zdolność taktyczna, strzelecka. Już prędzej refleks w unikach. Stawialiśmy na handel i naukę. Byliśmy pacyfistycznymi ludźmi. Oczywiście znać na broni się musiałam, choćby dlatego, że stanowiła ważną odnogę handlu w mieście. Ale pomiędzy teorią a praktyką jej używania są spore przepaści. Miałam też bardzo przydatną zdolność, mój dotyk potrafił leczyć rany. Cóż, może nie tyle sam dotyk. Ubytki w ciele uzupełniałam częściami metalowymi, które pod moimi dłońmi zrastały się z ciałem i razem stanowiły sprawnie działający organizm. Uczyłam się też pracować z nanorobotami i z pomocą tej technologii przywracać innym zdrowie. Ze względu na swoją karność i posłuszeństwo szybko zdobywałam kolejne awanse. W wieku dwudziestu trzech lat byłam już szanowanym oficerem i chyba nawet ulubienicą Hegemona. Lubił powierzać mi zadania przedstawiane jako ważne i poufne, przez co czułam się wyróżniona i jeszcze chętniej wypełniałam wszystkie rozkazy. Teraz mam dwadzieścia trzy lata i mały domek w alejce po lewo od siedziby Hegemona. Proste wnętrze, mała kuchnia, pokój i łazienka. Więcej nie było mi potrzebne. Na zewnątrz miałam szopę przerobioną na niewielki warsztat. W domu sporą kolekcję książek, choć głównie z obrazkami. Nie lubiłam czytać, wszystkiego wolałam uczyć się empirycznie. Obok biblioteczki stała szafa z kilkoma kompletami niemal identycznych ubrań. Na każdym wieszaku były lekko elastyczne spodnie z szerokimi kieszeniami na udach, top na ramiączka i gładka koszula z długim rękawem i stójką. Na drzwiach wisiało kilka pasków, w szufladzie poniżej poza bielizną można było znaleźć rękawiczki skórzane bez palców i czapkę. Była też krótka kurtka z kieszeniami i długi ciepły płaszcz z kapturem. Wszystko w damskich, dość dopasowanych choć wygodnych krojach. Cóż, tak się ubierałam. Dalej, przy oknie stało biurko, na nim laptop, trochę papierów i elektrycznych urządzeń, szuflada na broń i amunicję. Na ścianie wisiała tablica z najważniejszymi zapiskami i przypomnieniami. Łazienka i kuchnia były równie czyste, schludne i zadbane. Mieszkanie dużo o mnie mówiło. Byłam poukładana. Zawsze miałam ciasno związane włosy, zapleciony warkocz lub upięty kok. Cały mój idealny świat zawalił się jednak odrobinkę pewnego zwyczajnego zdawałoby się dnia, kiedy odwiedziła nas grupa najemników Zakonu Prawdy, jak się później dowiedziałam. Zostałam wystawiona na próbę przez kogoś, w kogo bezgranicznie wierzyłam i kto poważnie naruszył moje zaufanie. Chciałam się dowiedzieć czemu Ci ludzie byli tak ważni dla Hegemona. Pod pierwszym pretekstem wsiadłam z nimi na statek. Co będzie dalej, to się okaże. Mam nadzieję też dowiedzieć się kim tak naprawdę są nie tylko oni, ale i sam Hegemon. I wiem, że jeszcze wrócę do domu. Nie wiem czy po to, żeby tam znów mieszkać, czy tylko po to, by wyjaśnić pewne sprawy. W tej chwili jestem nieco zagubiona, nie wiem komu ufać i w co wierzyć. Jedno czego jestem pewna to to, że Hegemon pozwolił mi odejść. Dlaczego? To również pozostaje zagadką.Kategoria:Postaci